characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Mòrag Ladair
Mòrag was an antagonist for Chapter 2 of Xenoblade Chronicles 2 until she eventually joined forces with the heroes. Background Mòrag Ladair was raised to be the next Empress of Mor Ardain and this resulted in her bonding with Brighid's Core Crystal. She was all set until her cousin Niall was born meaning he took priority instead. As a result Mòrag had to settle with being Niall's Special Inquisitor. This meant she was responsible for the Emperor's safety and the annexing of Gormott, resulting in her meeting Rex and the Aegis. Powers and Abilities Arts Whipswords * Azure II: Hellfire: '''Causes damage. * '''Azure Ii: Judgement: '''Causes damage and evades enemy attacks during Driver Arts. * '''Azure II: Blaze: '''Causes damage and increases aggro drawn from Driver Arts by 100%. * '''Azure II: Radiance: Causes damage and increases damage to toppled enemies by 75%. Chroma Katana * Aerial Slash: Causes damage * Eclipse Blade: '''Causes damage and evade enemy attacks during Driver Arts. * '''Overfall: '''Causes damage and increases damage dealt to enemies by 100%. * '''Quadruple Slash: Causes damage and increases aggro drawn from Driver Arts by 100%. Skills * Arts Relay: '''Allows use of a Driver Art after cancellation of a prior Art. * '''Imperial Footwork: Increases Agility by 20. * Etherology: Increases Ether by 20. * Basic Discipline: Increases auto-attack damage by 20%. * Initiative: Allows use of Arts at the start of battle. * Vigilance: Increases Dexterity by 20 * Alchemy: Boosts effect of HP potions by 20%. * Martial Prowess: '''Restores 3% HP when canceling an auto-attack with a Driver Art. * '''Charmed Life: Increases Luck by 20. * Imperial First Aid: Increases HP restored when reviving a teammate by 15%. * Physical Discipline: increases Strength by 20. * Imperial Pursuit: Adds 20% to damage ratio after canceling an auto-attack. * Ultimate Footwork: Boosts Agility by 10%. Blades Canonically speaking, Mòrag has access to two Blades, Brighid and Aegaeon though she prefers to use Brighid. These Blades possess the powers all Blades have access to including forcefield generation (to protect their Driver) and the ability to use ether from the atmosphere to create Arts. They also have the ability to create weapons from themselves (for Brighid it is the Imperial whipswords while Aegaeon has the Chroma Katana) that both Mòrag and them can use. Should these weapons be destroyed they can simply create new ones using their Cores. Brighid Specials * Heat Haze: Spins the whipswords round and incinerates enemies within range. Increases aggro drawn from Specials by 100%. * Will-o'-the-Wisp: Blue flames follow the enemy and deals damage. Increases damage dealt to launched enemies by 150%. * Swirling Dragon: Swing round the whipswords and focus the attack on a single enemy. Increases damage dealt by 150% when HP is 30% or less. * Azure III: Soulfire: Engulf the enemy in countless blue flames, reducing them to ashes. Arts * Absorb Damage: Erects a barrier that absorbs fixed damage. * Draw Aggro:'''draw aggro from enemies in battle. Skills * '''War Pyre: Adds 10% to damage dealt for each attack Mòrag evades. * Firewalker: Improves evasion by 60% when HP is 30% or lower. * Dance of the Flames:'''Adds 90% chance of evading ranged attacks. * '''Fire Mastery: Due to being one of the more powerful Fire Blades, allows Brighid to create and manipulate blue flames to the point where she can easily create entire walls of blue flame. * Keen Eye: '''The power to see things clearly. Used to notice small changes. * '''Mineralogy: '''Knowledge related to minerals. Aegaeon Specials * '''Water Moon: Gathers ether in the Chroma Katana and release it as Aegeaon draws the blade. Adds a 100% chance of dealing a guard-annulling attack. * Breaking Wave: Uses a flying kick to dissolve the enemy's composure then tears them up. Increases critical damage by 85%. * Midnight Mist: Performs a series of quick draw slashes the moment Aegeaon engages the enemy. Increases damage dealt to enemies by 100%. * Sea God's Tidal Wave: Sharpen senses and unleash a series of fierce strikes. Arts * Accuracy Up: I'''ncreases accuracy... duh. * '''Nullify Reaction: Nullifies one reaction. Skills * Serene Heart: After achieving max Affinity in combat, allows Mòrag to evade attacks for 18 seconds. * Like Water: Improves evasion by 60% while moving. * Enlightenment: I'''mproves evasion by 60% when HP is 30% or lower. * '''Water Mastery: Due to being a water Blade, Aegeaon can easily manipulate water. * Ancient Wisdom:'''knowledge of ancient civilizations. Used to decode ancient writing. * '''Leaping: The power to jump and reach high places. Feats Strength * Just one of Mòrag's attacks was powerful enough to send Rex, Nia and Tora (and their respective Blades) flying. * Easily able to cleave and redirect Pyra's fire blasts. * Emitted enough flames from her body that she was able to destroy an artificial Blade. * Even without her Driver (and as such not at full power), Brighid was still able to create fire blasts strong enough to easily counter Pyra's. Speed * Can react to Rex and Pyra's fire blasts. Durability * Tanked one of Dromarch's roars. * Tanked an indirect hit from Rex and Pyra's Burning Sword attack (which created a large explosion). * Tanked a shot from the Monoceros' cannons. * Brighid tanked Rex and Pyra's Burning Sword attack. * Aegaeon was able to generate a shield powerful enough to shield the team from an explosion capable of killing Emperor Niall. Skill * The tactician of Rex's team being able to come up with strategies such as when she was able to come up with a plan to dispatch the block on the ether field within seconds of thinking something was suspicious. * Outsmarted Rex and his team. * Was much more skilled than Rex during their first fight; easily inflicting injuries and managing to disarm him. * Was still able to fight on par with Rex even after awakening Mythra (granted both combatants were holding back). * Was able to push back Mikhail and Patroka, two people who were previously giving Rex's team difficulty. * Brighid was able to hold off Rex and Nia until Ardanian soldiers were able to retrieve the ether nets. * Mythra states that had Brighid used her full power in Rex and Mòrag's second encounter, Mythra would have to use her full power to have any hopes of winning. * Mòrag and Brighid are the strongest Driver/Blade combo in Mor Ardain. Weaknesses * Despite being the strongest Blade in Mor Ardain, Brighid is still just a Fire Blade and can easily dispatched by water. The only reason Rex and Pyra were able to escape her was because Tora accidentally destroyed a water pipe over her. * Both Blades need a constant supply of ether energy and any places that limit this such as the environment in Spirit Crucible Elpys could prove outright fatal to them. * Should Mòrag die, both of her Blades will return to their Core Crystals without any memories of their past life. * Aegaeon is practically featless. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Water Manipulators Category:Sword Users Category:Whip Users Category:Lawful Good Category:Humans Category:Xenoblade Chronicles